orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Order
First Griefer We had our first griefer: http://orderandchaosonline.wikia.com/wiki/Monk(eys) I've undone the change to the main page, but I have no idea how to delete the new page. -- I've removed the page and would like to remind everyone to be extra vigilant now that our wiki has become popular enough for people to want to vandalize. When a page has been edited by 'A wiki contributer' check the revision history and see if it is a genuine edit, which 99% of the time it will be. Please see advise on trolls here. For persistent spammers we now have a . - Zzell 14:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I take it as a good thing, we're having problems the bigs guys are having! We're advancing! XCraig Themes I updated the theme for Halloween with the new promo image created by Guesscui. To match the theme I removed all green (infoboxes, links) to a more neutral color since I didn't think guys would appreciate purple, orange didn't look good, and red sort of has negative connotations. (Unfortunately, since I couldn't decide on a good color I went with gray for infoboxes.) I made the links brown since I added Template:Quality that changes link colors to item quality, example: . To keep this wiki looking fresh, I'd like to change the theme for holidays. Cirose (talk) 02:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I think the Carbon Theme matches the feel of the Wiki much better. If you do not like it, please make a suggestion and I or one of the other Admins will change it ASAP! ~Please note that popular demand always overrides personal preference. Thanks everyone! XCraig 00:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I understand that you prefer darker colors, but I think having the actual game artwork as background was better than the generic Carbon skin. And the other colors were adjusted to match that artwork too. Maybe you'd reconsider? We can try to make a darker version tomorrow, if you want that. Ausir(talk) 00:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You're right. The darker theme is ruining some of the pictures. I'll change it back to the original. XCraig 00:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) This theme I like the most! :D Ultralord 13:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Experience Formula As it still is one of the Unsolved Problems, let's try to figure out, what exactly the experience-pattern/formula is. In order to do that, I created a google-docs spreadsheet, (open for anyone). -> Experience Table (It should be self explanatory, if not, please leave a comment) I would appreciate any kind of support to complete this table!! Cromos 10:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Anyone having problems with the new update and not being able to transport from Port Vercey to Whispering Islands??? The "Vookie" quest will not let you transport after you talk to her. 21:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin/Coder/Contributor/Moderator Dear Order and Chaos Wiki(Who ever is in charge of the wiki), I am a big fan of Order and Chaos. I have a level 70 sin named KingRanger, Guild: Cliff-Jumpers, Server The Whispering Island. I am offering you guys my services as a Admin/Coder/Contributors/Moderator. If I do not make the specifications yet please post something on my message wall saying that and say what I need to do to earn my spot. From, SailStar